C'est encore moi qui gagne
by Nafarik
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki gagne à tous les coups. Et même si Izuku cherche à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, le résultat sera le même. Au final, c'est toujours Katsuki qui a le contrôle de la situation.


Depuis autant qu'il se souvienne, gagner avait toujours fait partie de ses priorités. Cela faisait même partie de son prénom, comme si sa vie entière avait été décidée dès le jour de sa naissance. Si on lui posait la question, c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il avait toujours senti le besoin d'être en compétition avec tout le monde, même bien avant que son alter ne se manifeste. Si son prénom le destinait à gagner envers et contre tout, alors son alter allait forcément surpasser tout le monde.

Il se souvenait encore de la poussée d'adrénaline qu'il avait ressenti lorsque des étincelles s'étaient échappées des paumes de ses mains pour la première fois, des éloges des personnes qui l'avaient entourées à ce moment-là. Sans que l'on lui dise, il savait déjà qu'il allait devenir un héros grâce à cet alter et, qui plus est, dépasser son idole All Might. Dans sa tête, il avait déjà commencé à faire la liste des raisons pour lesquelles sont alter était supérieur à ceux des élèves de sa classe ayant déjà manifestés leurs pouvoirs. Parmi la petite bande dont il était le meneur, c'était lui le plus fort, sans aucun doute. Et même si Izuku semblait aussi déterminé que lui à devenir un héros, il ne serait jamais en mesure de le dépasser, car la victoire revenait à Katsuki.

La seule chose qu'il avait pu reconnaître concernant son camarade aux cheveux verts était qu'il était au moins aussi fan de All Might que lui et, pour ce fait, il aurait pu l'accepter en tant que rival lorsqu'ils deviendraient tous les deux des héros professionnels. Mais visiblement, Izuku semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Izuku – Deku – lui avait fait l'affront de ne pas avoir d'alter, comme pour dire à Katsuki qu'il ne valait même pas la peine de l'avoir comme rival. Si le blond avait ressenti un sentiment de supériorité en apprenant l'absence de pouvoir du garçon pleurnichard, il avait été rapidement agacé de sa manie de continuer à le suivre partout, quand bien même il n'avait plus aucune chance de devenir un héros, n'avait plus aucun espoir d'arriver ne serait-ce qu' à la cheville de Katsuki.

_Kacchan, ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ?

Les mots avaient eu du mal à s'imprimer dans sa tête. Il avait eu l'impression d'en entendre d'autre, le prenant de haut alors qu'Izuku n'avait aucun droit de le traiter de cette manière. Katsuki n'était pas faible. Il n'accepterait jamais que quelqu'un le traite de faible, surtout pas un Sans alter comme Deku.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts avait continué à le provoquer les années suivantes, remplissant des carnets entiers sur des informations sur les héros, rien ne semblant pouvoir lui faire abandonner l'idée de devenir pro même avec son manque d'alter. Katsuki avait beau avoir enchaîné les moqueries à son égard, cette lueur d'espoir n'avait jamais quittée les yeux de Deku, comme s'il savait quelque chose que le blond ignorait, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de devenir un héros malgré tout. Et Katsuki avait fini par le détester pour cette raison. Deku ne pouvait pas savoir quelque chose qu'il ignorait, sa fierté ne le lui pardonnait pas.

Il avait cru à une blague quand il avait su que Deku comptait rentrer au lycée U.A. Sans alter, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Si par miracle il pouvait entrer dans une école de héros, Shiketsu et Ketsubutsu étaient des choix plus abordables mais la meilleure école du pays était tout bonnement hors de sa portée. Et si Katsuki devait le menacer pour le lui faire comprendre, alors ce n'était pas cher payé.

_On aurait dit que tes yeux appelaient à l'aide !

Si Katsuki avait été en position pour le faire, il aurait sans doute frappé Deku en entendant ces mots-là, alors que sa fierté lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas en position de faiblesse, même aux prises avec un vilain. Il avait eu du mal à accepter qu'All Might ait eu à le sauver du sale Gluant, pourtant l'intervention de Deku était la plus dure à encaisser. Le vert devait vraiment le prendre de haut pour penser qu'il avait besoin de son aide et c'était ce qui le mettait hors de lui.

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'incident au moment des examens d'entrée de U.A, quand Deku s'était retrouvé sur son chemin une fois de plus, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il continuerait à le suivre comme son ombre, pour continuer à le prendre de haut et à espérer le faire tomber grâce à des pouvoirs qu'il semblait le seul à connaître.

S'il n'avait rien dit en voyant Deku rentrer dans la classe attitré à la 1-A, s'il avait seulement serré les dents lorsqu'il s'était assis à la place juste derrière lui, il avait eu du mal à en croire ses yeux lorsque celui qu'il avait toujours cru sans pouvoir avait expédié cette stupide balle de base-ball bien plus loin que ce que ses capacités auraient du le lui permettre.

Il n'aurait pas du se sentir autant trahi. Si Deku avait un alter depuis tout ce temps, Katsuki ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le lui avait caché, pourquoi il ne s'était jamais défendu face à lui, pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais contredit ou dit la vérité. A moins que le but de Deku était de le prendre de haut une fois de plus, se délectant de la surprise du blond comme le sale tordu qu'il imaginait qu'il était.

_Je veux te battre, abruti !

Katsuki s'était emporté pendant l'exercice, relâchant une grande partie de sa frustration. Si Deku croyait vraiment qu'il pouvait se mesurer à lui, il avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui faire mordre la poussière, de le remettre à sa place. Même si le vert avait un alter, cela ne changeait rien, le blond n'accepterait jamais qu'il continue à le prendre de haut, quelles que soient ses raisons. Avec le recul, Katsuki pouvait reconnaître que c'était sans doute à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris qu'il se sentait menacé par ce garçon le regardant toujours avec des étoiles dans les yeux. S'il avait pu lui cacher qu'il avait un alter, que pouvait-il lui cacher d'autre ? S'il semblait autant déterminé à le surpasser, avait-il une botte secrète que Katsuki ignorait ? Même si cela lui semblait improbable, Deku avait-il un plan pour lui faire mordre la poussière ? S'il avait passé autant d'années à l'observer, à le suivre, était-ce dans le seul et unique but de le détrôner et de se venger de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire ?

_Avant d'abandonner, essaie au moins de m'utiliser ! Ne dis pas que tu préférerai perdre !

Faire équipe avec Deku n'avait pas fait partie de ses plans. Pourtant les mots de son partenaire contraint eurent au moins le mérite de le secouer, ayant plus d'impact que le coup de poing qu'il s'était pris quelques instants avant. La victoire était dans les veines de Katsuki. Il devait gagner malgré tout, même s'il devait s'abaisser à se servir d'un bon à rien comme Deku. Il ne comptait déjà plus le nombre de fois où la frustration lui avait mis les larmes aux yeux, devenant presque aussi nombreuses que celles où Deku semblait le provoquer.

Si Deku cherchait à le faire tomber de son piédestal, quel besoin avait-il de chercher à le sauver à chaque fois ? Cela ne lui suffisait pas de chercher à le battre, il voulait également prendre un malin plaisir à l'humilier ?

Ce désir qu'avait Deku de vouloir protéger tout le monde, il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Surtout, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il était compris dans le lot. Cela avait été carrément irréel de voir ses camarades de classe mettre au point des stratégies pour le protéger en pleine forêt. Cela avait été irréel de voir Deku les deux bras invalides, de voir l'expression désespérée sur son visage et d'entendre ce surnom qui suivait Katsuki depuis l'enfance avec cette voix brisée.

Mais rien ne pouvait être comparable à cette sensation de défaite qui l'assaillit lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qui se tramait entre Deku et All Might, à ce désespoir en comprenant qu'All Might s'était affaibli à cause de lui.

Alors c'était pour cette raison que Deku le prenait toujours de haut ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison et que Katsuki était dans l'erreur ? C'était pour cette raison qu'All Might avait choisi Deku et pas lui ? Est-ce que Deku avait passé toutes ces années à se moquer de lui dans sa tête, à avoir pitié de lui pour se tromper sur toute la ligne ?

_C'est... C'est ce que tu pensais de moi ?

_Tu étais mon modèle, plus proche de moi qu'All Might ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai toujours poursuivi !

Combien de fois Deku l'avait-il pris par surprise ? Combien de fois ses mots s'étaient-ils encastrés dans sa tête, le faisant réfléchir à des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ?

Changer son opinion sur son ami d'enfance avait été difficile mais savoir que Katsuki était son but à atteindre, à dépasser dans sa quête pour être le numéro un avait quelque chose de grisant. Si Deku voulait se servir de lui pour progresser et dépasser ses limites, alors il ne voyait pas de raison de ne pas en faire autant. Il avait beau avoir All Might de son côté, Katsuki ne pouvait pas le laisse croire qu'il serait facile à surpasser. Il eut du mal à se l'admettre mais cette rivalité avec Deku lui donnait des poussées d'adrénaline. Cette rivalité, il avait pensé l'avoir perdu à tout jamais en apprenant la non-existence d'alter de Deku et voilà qu'il la retrouvait enfin. Il ne restait plus à Katsuki que de s'assurer que Deku valait la peine qu'il le reconnaisse comme un rival digne de ce nom.

Le changement dans leur relation fut progressif. Deku lui lançait toujours des regards en coin à longueur de journée. Il paraissait toujours un peu nerveux en lui adressant la parole et bien que cela agaçait toujours Katsuki, ses répliques avaient perdues en agressivité. Le réflexe de lui crier dessus persistait malgré tout, le blond n'ayant pas cessé d'agir de cette manière pendant près de dix ans. Deku restait toujours sur ses gardes mais son sourire ne quittait jamais ses lèvres, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était ravi des efforts qu'il faisait pour se contrôler, comme si le simple fait de communiquer avec lui était ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir. Katsuki ne cherchait plus à ignorer les étoiles dans ses yeux, bien qu'il avait toujours du mal à comprendre leur présence.

Certaines personnes avaient commencées à lui faire des réflexions sur son comportement, que ce soit par reproche ou moquerie. Il s'en fichait. Il se moquait pas mal des gens croyant le connaître et le pensant immuable. Katsuki avait beau être borné, il n'en était pas moins stupide. Quoi que l'on puisse en penser, il était parfaitement en mesure d'accepter les conseils et les critiques s'ils étaient fondés. Il avait beau être fier, il savait embrasser les changements qui pouvaient lui permettre de rester en haut du podium.

_Garde les yeux sur moi !

La réflexion le secoua, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. S'il n'avait pas été de dos à Deku à ce moment-là, son rival aurait vu ses sourcils se froncer, la grimace qui déformait le bas de son visage.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire ce genre de remarque. Quelles qu'en soient les raisons, Katsuki n'avait jamais été en mesure d'ignorer Deku et de détourner les yeux de lui. Il s'était toujours retrouvé à surveiller en coin le petit garçon qui lui courrait après, l'adolescent qu'il pensait le prendre de haut. Son camarade de classe n'étant jamais discret, Katsuki avait fini par savoir exactement quand les yeux verts se posaient sur lui, n'ayant même plus besoin de se retourner pour avoir une confirmation.

Les changements auraient pu s'arrêter là. Katsuki n'avait pas besoin de retrouver le semblant d'amitié qu'ils avaient pu avoir pendant leurs plus jeunes années, ayant déjà son quota de pots de colle à ses côtés. Et Deku semblait être du même avis que lui, n'essayant pas de lui parler plus que nécessaire, se contentant de lui demander des conseils de temps à autre, de monter des stratégies ensemble lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même équipe lors de leurs exercices pratiques.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, nerd ?

_Je... Je me disais juste que tu avais encore pris du muscle. C'est difficile à voir à cause de ton costume d'hiver ou notre uniforme...

Le blond avait eu un nouveau blocage, alors que le bruit des douches à l'autre bout de la grande salle de bain avaient rendu les mots à peine compréhensibles. A chaque fois qu'il pensait commencer à cerner Deku, il fallait toujours qu'il le prenne au dépourvu. Il avait fini par s'habituer aux compliments sur ses stratégies, les utilisations de son alter ou de ses équipements. Les compliments sur son physique était quelque chose de nouveau venant de son rival.

Le ton avait été nerveux, renvoyant Katsuki quelques mois en arrière, quand Deku avait encore du mal à lui adresser la parole. Il avait entendu une alarme résonner dans sa tête, ayant l'impression que son ami d'enfance lui cachait encore quelque chose. Sa seule échappatoire avait été une remarque provocante sur le fait que sa musculature était toujours plus imposante que celle de Deku.

Katsuki avait ignoré les rougeurs s'affichant sur le visage de son rival, au même moment où il se mordait la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour découvrir le second secret de Deku, celui-ci n'étant partagé avec personne, pas même All Might ou sa petite bande d'amis excentriques. Le blond était devenu malgré lui plus attentif aux regards à la dérobée dont il était la victime, se rendant compte d'une constance. Ils se faisaient le plus nombreux dans les vestiaires, lors de leurs entraînements. Deku ne semblait toujours à l'affût lorsque quelqu'un ou quelque chose arrachait un sourire à Katsuki.

_Allez Kacchan, crache le morceau ! Y'a une fille qui t'intéresse dans la classe ?

_Occupe-toi de tes affaires Kaminari !

Katsuki tourna la tête juste à temps pour croiser le regard de Deku avant que celui-ci ne détourne les yeux aussitôt, baissant la tête en faisant la grimace. Une fois de plus, son rival voyait tout, entendait tout ce qui pouvait le concerner. Il ne ratait jamais la moindre de ses réflexions, ne ratait jamais les moments où Katsuki troquait les surnoms pour les noms de leurs camarades de classe.

L'admiration que lui portait Deku avait été plus facile à supporter dès qu'il en avait compris la raison. Le changement dans son attitude, la différence dans les regards qu'il lui lançait étaient difficile à intégrer car il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. En classe, les regards du jeune homme semblaient lui brûler le dos et la nuque, lui empêchant de les ignorer complètement. Pour une raison qu'il lui semblait impossible à saisir, Deku n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, ne prêtant aucune attention à Uraraka qui continuait à le dévisager avec des yeux en cœur. Katsuki aurait pu le provoquer sur la question, lui crier dessus pour mettre fin à ses regards furtifs mais cela aurait été admettre ouvertement qu'il en était mal à l'aise, admettre qu'il faisait attention malgré lui à ces regards sur lui.

C'était seulement en troisième année qu'il avait pu accepter le fait que l'attirance était réciproque. A un moment ou un autre, Ashido et Hagakure avaient du se rendre compte de quelque chose, lui lançant des regards furtifs tandis qu'elles essayaient de convaincre Deku de participer à la confection des chocolats qu'elles comptaient offrir à toute la classe à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin. Katsuki avait du se rendre à l'évidence, c'était à ce moment qu'il avait réalisé qu'il aimait voir des rougeurs sur le visage de son rival, qu'il se délectait de ses yeux fuyants dès qu'il lui offrait un rictus provocateur.

Il ne fut pourtant pas épargné par un énorme choc lorsqu'il rêva de son ami d'enfance pour la première fois. Son réflexe initial fut de nier tout en bloc, mettant la faute sur ses hormones incontrôlables et le stress de son stage dans l'agence de Miruko. En allant en classe ce jour-là, il avait eu du mal à croiser le visage de son rival, se rappelant malgré lui d'un matin l'année précédente où Deku avait caché son visage entre ses mains lorsque Katsuki était entré dans la salle de classe. Étrangement, cela n'eut aucun impact sur leur capacité grandissante à coopérer pendant les entraînements, ni pendant les patrouilles pendant lesquelles ils se croisaient. Si provoquer Deku sur sa capacité à s'améliorer avait été un jeu pendant un moment pour Katsuki, il en trouva vite un nouveau, celui de dévisager son camarade jusqu'à ce qu'un ou l'autre ne détourne le regard. Deku gagnait une fois sur cinq, pourtant il n'en ressentit aucune frustration. Entre eux, il n'y avait plus que des poussées d'adrénaline, des pulsions de plus en plus difficiles à contrôler, sans doute remarquées par tous leurs camarades de classe.

La tension aurait pu continuer à monter entre eux pendant entre très longtemps, pourtant tout avait fini par exploser lors d'une attaque en plein cœur de la ville, non loin des zones respectives de patrouilles de Deku et lui. Katsuki avait foncé dans le tas, donnant une diversion à son rival pour évacuer le dernier civil présent encore sur la zone. Les renforts n'étant pas encore arrivés, il s'était retrouvé seul face aux deux vilains de trois et cinq mètres, essayant de garder l'offensive le temps que Deku ne revienne ou qu'un autre héros ne vienne lui prêter main forte. Il avait fini par se faire immobiliser par un des bras tentaculaires de l'un de ses ennemis, grimaçant en ayant l'impression qu'il se retrouvait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre à la merci de vilains.

La voix de Deku s'était bientôt faite entendre, son volume manquant de lui briser les tympans tandis qu'il chargeait ses agresseurs sans réfléchir, son bras gauche se prenant les répercussions d'une attaque destiné à Katsuki.

_Bon sang Deku ! Pourquoi tu cherches toujours à jouer les boucliers ? Je pouvais très bien...

_C'est parce que je t'aime abruti !

Les mots sortis involontairement n'avaient pu avoir de réponse que bien après, alors que les deux héros encore en apprentissage s'étaient retrouvés à partager une chambre d'hôpital, des bandages entourant leurs bras et leur crâne.

Si Deku semblait tout faire pour fuir son regard, il ne chercha pas à nier ce qu'il avait pu dire dans le feu de l'action. Katsuki ne lui posa aucune question, n'ayant pas besoin d'une confirmation alors qu'il avait la réponse depuis longtemps. Il abandonna son lit pour aller s'asseoir sur celui de Deku, faisant sursauter son camarade de classe.

_T'es vraiment incapable de me cacher tes secrets, Deku. C'est encore moi qui gagne.

_Quoi ? Tu as vraiment besoin de prendre ça aussi pour une compétition, Kacc...

Ses gestes furent rapides. Il lui attrapa le menton, tournant sa tête vers lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes sans la moindre douceur. La prise soudaine de la main de Deku sur son épaule endolorie le fit grimacer de douleur mais ne l'empêcha pas de stopper leur baiser. Son esprit de compétition prit le dessus lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son partenaire sur ses lèvres et il n'attendit pas plus pour le renverser sur son lit, reprenant le contrôle de la situation.

Les deux héros avaient beau avoir une puissance équivalente d'après Aizawa, au final, c'était toujours à Katsuki que revenait la victoire.


End file.
